A Singing Career? I Have a Duty, Don't I?
by Lady Lightning
Summary: Serena get's kicked out, but a singing career? and what about the scouts? what will happen! Nobody knows! please R&R!
1. prologue

Title: A Singing Career? I Have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of   
the characters and I never will!  
  
Ok! I thought of this fanfic while I was singing  
one of the Sailor Moon songs and I just had to  
start writing it! It may start off to sound  
like any fanfic with Serena getting kicked out,  
but I added something different into it and I've  
never read a fic with this ending so I hope that  
you like it! Please review!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena walked down the street while  
singing. "Excuse me miss." A man's voice said.  
Serena turned around to look at a man about the   
age of 45 "Yes?" she asked. "My name is Michael  
Hinako, I am the owner of Hinako vocals' and my  
company is trying to get a Girls band together,   
I heard you singing and wondered if you were  
interested in trying out, you have real talent  
and you would be good for a lead." Serena thought  
'oh I would love to, but Scout business, it would  
be fun but I can't, there is no way' "Um, I'm  
sorry, but I can't" Serena said. "Well, that's  
All right Miss." "Tsukino, Serena Tsukino" She said.  
"Here is my card Miss. Tsukino if you change your  
mind, just give me a call." Michael said. "All  
right." Serena said as she walked off.  
  
Suddenly Serena's communicator started  
to beep, "Yeah?" Serena asked. "Serena, there  
is a youma near the book store!" Serena heard   
Amy say. "Ok. I'll be right there!" Serena said  
as she transformed and started running, but just  
as she was almost there a youma came out in front   
of her. It was tough for her to beat by herself  
and she got cuts down her back and legs, her arm  
was also bruised. When she finished, she went to  
the other scout's and destroyed that youma.   
Serena could see that Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy   
were Barley standing while Tuxedo Mask didn't look  
as badly hurt, but was holding his arm. "Where  
were you?!" Raye screamed. "I" Serena said but was  
cut off by Mina. "We could have been killed and  
you were probably taking your time!" "I can  
explain!" Serena said. "There is no need to   
Explain. You were probably eating or something!"  
Lita said. "We're kicking you out Sailor Moon"  
Amy said. Serena looked at them "So is that how  
you all feel?" she asked. All of them nodded.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" she asked. "They are right, all  
of us could have been killed" he said. "Fine, but  
I will never come back or be friends with you   
again!" Serena yelled as she ran away.  
  
Serena got to her room and started to cry.  
'I can't believe they would do this' she thought.  
'I need to get away. She thought. Then Serena   
remember the man. She got the card out and dialed  
the number. "Hello, is Michael Hinako there?" she  
asked when someone answered. "Hello Mr. Hinako,  
this is Serena Tsukino, the girl you met earlier,  
I called because I have reconsidered" she said.  
"Tomorrow at 12:00?, ok I'll be there" she said  
as she hung up the phone. Then Serena went to   
sleep.  
  
##############################  
So? how do you like it so far? Review Please!  
  
Ja ne for now!!  



	2. part 1

Title: A Singing Career? I Have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon or any of  
the Characters and I NEVER will!!  
  
Ok chapter one, its a bit longer! enjoy!  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Serena got up at 5:00 in the morning to  
get ready. First she took a shower and brushed   
her teeth then dressed in a pair of black flared  
jeans and a white   
tank top. the cuts were almost healed, but were   
still a bit as well as the   
bruise was pretty noticeable. She decided   
to wear her hair in a  
braid and she put some makeup on, after she was  
done with that she chose a pair of black sandals  
to wear. When she was done she looked at the clock   
and found that it was only 6:45, so she grabbed her  
purse and went downstairs "Mom I'm going out" Serena   
said as she walked past the kitchen. "Ok" her Mom   
said from the kitchen. Serena walked out the door,  
after she walked out her mom looked at the door   
amazed because her daughter was up early.  
  
She decided to eat at the crown's. She   
walked into the crown and sat down at the counter.   
"Wow Serena, your up early!" Andrew said. "What   
can I get you?" Andrew asked. "Pancakes with extra  
whipped cream and a chocolate milkshake" Serena   
replied. "Ok coming right up" Andrew said as he   
got the items she wanted.   
  
As Serena ate the bells on the door rang  
saying that someone had entered. Darien looked  
around, not seeing Serena's hairstyle anywhere he  
took a seat next to a girl with blonde hair at the  
counter. Serena was a where that Darien had just   
sat next to her, but didn't say anything to him.  
Andrew started talking to Darien and wondered why  
the two weren't talking to each other.   
  
Serena got up and put some money next to   
her plate not   
wanting to draw attention to herself by having   
Andrew ring it up. Andrew saw this and noticed the  
food on Serena's plate was not even all gone. "Hey  
Serena, aren't you gonna finish eating?" Andrew   
asked. Serena stopped and thought 'oh no, now   
Darien is going to notice me' she turned around,   
Andrew and Darien were both looking at her. "I am  
full, is it a crime to be full?" She asked in an  
annoyed voice. "No, but you never have food left  
over, its always gone before you leave, and what   
about that bruise on your arm?" Andrew said.  
Serena sure what to say, the Scout and Tuxedo Mask  
didn't notice the bruise yesterday when she came  
and she didn't want to really tell anyone about it,  
but Andrew did know they were the Sailor Scout's.   
(I know he really doesn't but work with me here!!)  
Serena looked around and for the first time noticed  
that they were the only one's in the whole arcade.  
  
"I got it in a fight yesterday with a youma" Serena  
said. "You didn't get hit last night at the fight"  
Darien said. "No I didn't Darien and if you question  
me on things you should know all of the facts because  
none of you or the scouts cared where I was yesterday  
and I was in a fight on the way to the other fight,  
and you can tell the Scout's that because from today  
on I will not talk to any of you!" Serena said and  
with that She turned around only to see the Girls   
in front of the door with sad looks on their faces.  
  
"Serena" Raye said before she was cut off.   
"Raye  
don't talk to me ok" Serena said. "Serena you are  
not going to leave until you let us explain" Lita  
said. "Fine, go ahead" Serena said as she stood  
there looking annoyed. "We were mad and we didn't  
know you were in another fight" Raye said as she   
realized she said it wrong because Serena's eyes   
turned cold. "That's right you didn't know, because  
you wouldn't even let me explain why I was late!"  
Serena said as she tried to get to the door, but was  
blocked. "You are not leaving" Mina said. "Yes   
I am Serena said as she stepped back and yelled  
"Moon Teleport" and in a flash she was dumb leaving   
the Scouts dumbfounded. "How did she do that?" Amy   
asked. "Her powers are getting stronger" Luna said.  
  
Serena reapeared outside the studio and  
looked at her watch which read 8:00. 'What am I   
going to do until 12:00' she thought. She then   
went to a little cafe across the street where she  
saw the Outer Scouts and told them what happened.  
"So you are just quitting?" Michiru asked. "I  
guess, I finally have a chance to do what I want,  
I don't want to pass it up" Serena said. "I get  
your point, but what if they aren't strong enough?"  
Amara said. "I will come if they aren't strong   
enough. "How will you know?" Hotaru asked. "Well  
we all share a bond that allows us to feel each   
other's stress." Serena said. "Well, I guess that   
is all right" Michiru said "But if you ever need  
any of our help don't hesitat to ask!" "Ok, I won't"  
Serena said. "Well we have toi go, we'll see you  
later" Amara said. "Ok, bye" Serena said and was   
left alone. Serena looked at her watch '10:00?  
this day just seems to be dragging on' she thought.  
  
"Amy did you find her?" Darien asked. "Not  
yet Darien, she must not be in this area, so I am  
going to search other area's" Amy replied. "I hope  
we find her soon, I feel really bad about what we   
did" Raye said. "I know, we should have let her  
explain last night" Lita said. "What if she really  
never talks to us again?" Mina said. "I hope she  
doesn't really mean that" Amy said.   
  
The time went by and soon it was 11:50 and  
Serena thought she should go now to give a good   
impression that she could be early so she walked   
across the street and went in. It was a very big   
place and it was fancy. Serena went up to the person  
at the front desk "How may I help you?" The lady asked.  
"I am here to see Mr. Hinako" Serena said. "Ok" the  
lady said "His office is on the eighth floor, the first  
room to the right" "Ok thank you" Serena said. She   
went to the elevator and prest the eight button and it  
went up. After she was to the right floor she went to   
the room the lady had directed her to and knocked.  
"Come in" the voice of Mr. Hinako said. Serena opened  
the door, went in and sat in the chair that Mr. Hinako  
had directed her to. "Ok Serena, we have held interviews  
for many girls and none of them have the voice I am  
looking for, so I hope that you are one of the five  
that will be in the group" He said. Serena nodded  
as He went on "If you have the voice I am looking for,  
you will be trained for a while and then I will start  
looking for other girls to be in the group.   
  
Mr. Hinako took Serena through many steps of   
songs and when they were finished Mr. Hinako said   
"You are perfect! you did everything right and you  
have the voice that I am looking for" Mr. Hinako  
said. "Now I'll be looking for the rest of the girls  
for the group one by one." "Ok" Serena said. "What   
school do you go to?" He asked. "I go to Juuban"   
Serena said.(AN: I think that's the school she goes to..)  
"Ok, you are going to have to start going to school  
around here, ok?" He asked. "Ok" Serena said. "Good,  
I'll make the arrangements for you to start in another  
school and you are going to have to live closer also,  
I'll make arrangements for that also, but once we have  
the other four, you will be living with them also" He   
said. "Alright" Serena said. "Now, could you please  
read and sign this contract, take it home, have your  
parents read it and bring it back to me tomorrow when  
you come in, I expect you to be here at 6:00am, ok?"  
he asked. "Ok! Serena said. "You may leave now and  
have a wonderful day!" he said.   
  
Serena went home and her parents agreed (after  
her mom convinced her dad) and Serena signed the contract.  
She told her parents everything about it and what she   
would have to do. After that she went up stairs, set her  
alarm for 6:00am and went to sleep excited about the days   
ahead.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey! was that long enough? That wasn't to bad of a cliff-  
hanger was it? Well any ways please review!!!   
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Part 2

Title: A Singing Career? I Have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
Characters.  
  
Ok! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!! I had trouble  
thinking if I should put the Scouts as the four  
other girls or think of new characters. It would  
end up ok either way. You may find out which way  
I went in this chapter but I don't want to give   
the chapter away so I am going to shut up before  
I say anything else!!  
  
By the way, I was re-reading the fic and noticed   
had her set the alarm clock for 6:00am, well don't  
pay attention to that because I realized that is   
the exact time she is supposed to be at the place!  
Just think that she set her alarm for 4:00am, ok?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Serena heard the alarm going off and got  
up. She took a shower and took notice that her  
cuts and bruise were completely gone. Today she  
decided to wear a pair of blue flared jeans, and  
a pink baby tee. She couldn't think of how to  
put her hair today, and after a couple minutes she  
just decided to leave it down. For the first time,  
she noticed that her hair was only about an inch  
or so off the ground, even so she could never in  
her life think of cutting it, she loved her hair  
long, and it felt right long. After she ate   
breakfast, she looked at her watch and noticed  
that it was 5:30am. By walking, she could never  
make it down there in time because it took 50   
minutes to get there, so she decided to teleport  
which meant she had a little extra time. Serena  
made sure she had the contract and started to   
walk around outside. When she looked at her watch   
again, it said 5:50am, and so she made sure that  
nobody was around and said "Moon teleport" and was  
gone.   
  
She got to the office about 5:51am, and went  
in. When she knocked on Mr. Hinako's door he said  
"Come in" so she went in and he said, "You are early,  
its only 5:54am, I like people who are early."   
Serena smiled and then he asked, "Do you have the  
contract?" and she handed it to him. "Ok, I made  
some arrangements for a tutor starting Monday, which   
is  
tomorrow. I thought that you should be home schooled   
because people might ask why you moved and we don't  
want to tell anyone yet. As for where you are living,  
I bought a nice place for you and the other four. I thought  
it through and decided to have tryouts for a new girl  
every month to make it easier to get adjusted to them.  
I hate to rush things, but you have to be moved in by  
later today, so that you are ready for your tutor, so  
people won't get suspicious I have ordered the tutor  
to stay and live there with you. The guy is older   
than you, his name is Dale Kimako and I think you   
two will get along. Now,   
you will not be able to call or contact anyone that   
you know, and I am sorry to say that you will only be  
allowed to go out in the back yard, because you will  
be practicing your lessons and everything in the house.  
This is your last chance to turn it down, are you sure  
that you want to take on the responsibility?" he   
asked. Serena thought for a moment and then nodded  
"Yes, I am" she said. "Good, just answer some   
questions for me" He asked. "Ok, shoot" Serena said.  
"What is your favorite colors?" he asked. "I always  
like Silver and white" Serena said. (AN: I know  
her favorite colors are pink and white) "What is your  
favorite thing to do?" he asked. "Ice skate" she   
said. "Is there anything you could just sit and look   
at and never get tired of?" "The Moon" she answered.  
"Um, ok that's all for now" he said.   
  
"Follow me" he said as he opened the door and walked   
out with Serena close behind. They went into the   
elevator and went down to the third floor. Then they  
stopped at a door that said Leana Hinako and Mr.   
Hinako knocked on it. "Come in" a female voice said.  
Mr. Hinako opened the door and sitting at the desk was  
a women about 25 with black hair that went to about  
mid-back. "How may I help you?" she asked Mr. Hinako.  
"Who do we have to give this young lady some training,  
she will be one of the girls in the group." he said.  
"The women typed something into the computer and then  
looked back to them "We have Aroura Kinaki" she said.  
"Ok then, Call her and say that I want her to start  
training someone for the new group on Tuesday. I have  
to go now so can you explain to her how we are going   
to pick the girls for the group?" Mr. Hinako said.  
"Sure" she said as Mr. Hinako left. "I guess I should  
introduce myself, My name is Leana Hinako" She said  
"and you are?" "My name is Serena Tsukino" Serena said  
"I was wondering, are you related to Mr. Hinako?"   
"Yes, actually he is my father" Leana said. "He seems  
very nice" Serena said. "Yeah, any ways the way that  
we are going to pick the others is we are going to  
record your voice and then when other girls try out  
we are going to play the tape and see how you guys   
sound together." Leana said. "Ok, I was wondering,  
why was your father asking me my favorite colors and  
stuff like that?" Serena asked. "You will figure it  
out" Leana said with a smile as she pulled a tape   
recorder out.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Meanwhile in Mr. Hinako's office....  
  
Mr. Hinako was on the phone. "Are you sure you can't  
be there tomorrow to tutor her?" he asked to the   
person on the phone. "You mean you can't tutor her at all?"  
he asked franticully "but you are the only tutor  
I could find that would live there" he said. "Yes,  
ok, goodbye" he said as he hung up the phone. 'Well,  
I guess she will have to wait to be home schooled,   
it is going to be hard to find a tutor that will live   
with them, I don't know why they wouldn't want to live  
there." he thought.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After they were done recording and it was to   
both Leana's and Serena's liking's, which took two  
hours for them to do, Leana put the tape away. "Well  
that took awhile" Leana said. "Yeah, what else do I  
have to do?" Serena said. "I believe that you don't  
have anything else to do" Leana said. "Ok then, I   
have to go to my house and pack my cloth's then."   
Serena said. "There is no need for that, we already  
had people get your things" Leana said. "Really?"  
Serena said as Leana nodded. "Why do you guys want  
me to move in so fast?" Serena asked. "The sooner   
you move in, the sooner you can start practicing"  
Leana said "I am supposed to take you to the house"  
"Really, How far away is it?" Serena asked. "It is  
about three hours away from here" Leana said. "Wow,  
why so far away?" Serena asked. "It was the only  
house my father could find that had enough bedrooms"  
Leana said. "Oh" Serena said. "Do you want to go  
eat something before we go, or do you want to stop   
and eat later?" Leana asked as they both got up and   
left the room and walked to the elevator. "Well,   
I'm not hungry now, but if you want to go and eat  
now, we can." Serena said. "No, we'll stop later, I  
just wanted to know if you were hungry, but since you  
aren't then we won't go because I am not hungry either"   
Leana said as they walked to a black car and got in.  
  
The whole way they talked. They stopped and   
ate at  
McDonalds (I know they probably don't have those in  
Japan..) two and a half hours into the drive. When  
they were done, they started again, there was still  
a half hour to go. When Leana stopped in front of  
a gate that was about 15 feet high, she pushed a   
button and it opened to reveal a humongous house that  
was painted white with blue shutters, it looked like  
it had at least three floors. "How many floors does   
this place have?" Serena asked in awe. "It has four  
floors, it is bigger inside than it looks outside,   
that's for sure" Leana said. "Wow, four floors?  
way cool" Serena said. "Here is the key, I'm sorry   
that I have to go, there isn't  
anyone there right now, so you have the rest of the  
day to explore by yourself." Leana said. Then Leana  
pulled out of the drive and pushed the button to shut  
the gate.   
  
Serena walked up to the door and unlocked  
it. As she opened the door her mouth almost dropped.  
Inside it was beautiful. It was completely furnished  
with light pink walls and a matching carpet. The  
furniture was leather and it was weird, it all   
completely matched, she had never seen pink leather  
furniture before. Then a thought hit her, where was  
her room, she had forgotten to ask Leana. 'I guess  
I will have to find it on my own' she thought as she   
started to look around. It took her about an hour  
just to look around the whole first floor 'well, she  
thought, at least if no body likes each other, we  
don't have to be close together. Then she found the   
steps and went to the next floor, it took her just as  
long to look around and still no her room 'this is  
the only one with enough rooms, he says, this is   
more than enough rooms' she thought. She started  
looking   
on the third floor and Found a room that said 'Serena'  
on the door. Serena opened the door to find a very   
large room, about three times the size of her old one.  
To the looks of it, her walls were silver and her bed  
had to be king sized, On the head board there was a  
crescent moon carved into it with stars carved in all  
around it. The cover was silver and the had crescent  
moon's on it. Also in the room was a huge stereo   
system, and a lot of cd's, there had to be at least  
100 cd's in the racks. There was a silver desk that  
held a computer, a scanner, and a laser printer, there  
was also a silver hands free phone there. In  
the corner there was a big screen T.V., a VCR, DVD   
player, play station 2, and many other entertainment  
items. Around those, there was a silver leather couch  
and two white leather chairs. There was a   
silver dresser in one corner and she went to look in  
it to find all of her cloths. There was a silver   
vanity with her make up and hair things. She saw two   
doors, one silver and the other white. She opened the  
white door and found a huge closet with many new   
cloths and shoes. The she opened the silver door and   
found a huge white bathroom with a bath tub, but it also   
had a hat tub. There was also a door   
that led to the next room that was all white and had nothing  
in it, but was as big as her room. Just then   
the phone rang. Serena  
went to answer it and when she picked it up, Mr. Hinako  
was on the other phone. "The tutor said he can't   
come?" Serena asked. "And you can't get anyone right  
now?" Serena said. "The vocal person can't come for  
two weeks?" she asked. "You mean I have two week's   
to do nothing and just like, look around?" Serena   
asked. "Wow, ok bye" Serena said as she hung up the   
phone. "Two week's all to myself, great" Serena said  
to herself.  
  
(Sorry for the time skip)  
The two weeks went by quickly and soon she was  
being trained to sing correctly, though she still  
had no tutor. The vocal teacher didn't have to live  
there for some reason, she said it was because she  
has to teach other vocal lessons during the day that  
she just can't break off. Serena already new how to  
sing properly, so the vocal teacher didn't have to  
correct her often. "Aroura, the vocal teacher, only  
worked with Serena for three hours a day, which means   
that she had the rest of the day to do whatever she   
wanted. Aroura said that she didn't want to teach  
the dance moves to the song until everyone was there.  
  
Serena new every room in the house now because  
she had been there for three week's and had alot of   
spar time. Mr. Hinako called the day before and said  
that he had found a tutor that would live there, he  
said it would be a surprise to both of them who they   
were because Mr. Hinako only told both of them that  
they were living with a Male to Serena and a female  
to the tutor.   
  
Serena stayed in the living room the  
whole time while they moved the tutor's stuff in.   
He had almost as many things as she did, but not   
totally as many. After the movers were gone, she  
went up to her room not bothering to even go try and  
look for her tutors room. It was late, so she decided  
to go to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How did you like this chapter? please review!!! The  
next chapter will be out as soon as I write it!!  
  
ja ne! 


	4. Part 3

Title: A Singing Career? I Have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!!  
  
Ok, this is Darien's point of view, it takes place  
the same day that they move Serena's Tutor in, then  
it will move to Serena waking up! Guess what! the   
first new girl will be arriving today!! Enjoy the  
fic and please review!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Darien walked through the park half   
thinking of Serena and half thinking of his new  
job that he would be starting tomorrow. All of  
the sudden he came to the bench that he and   
Serena used to sit on, there were to people  
sitting on it kissing. He took notice to the   
girl and his face went white, what he saw was a  
blonde headed girl with the meatball hairstyle.  
It looked exactly like Serena, and he guessed that  
it was her. He turned around and walked home,  
tears rolling down his face as he walked, but he  
paid no attention to them. The thought that he  
would be leaving early tomorrow in his mind.   
  
  
When he got to his apartment, he looked  
at the paper he was given on where he was supposed   
to live. He had to be there at 4:00am, which means  
he would have to get up at 12:00am so that he could  
be on his way before one. 'Well since its already   
10:00pm, there really isn't reason for me to go to   
sleep now' he thought.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Serena's Dream  
  
Five sisters, quintuples, about the age of  
five, ran around the moon palace. Two of them had   
the moon symbol on their foreheads, the other three had  
the Venus symbol. Suddenly a man went in front of   
them and they all screamed "Daddy" and ran to him.  
"I'm sorry to have to do this right now, but Mina,  
Nina, Lina we have to leave for Venus again." He said.  
"But I don't wanna go! Can't we stay a little longer?"  
Mina asked. "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of  
things on Venus, you know well that everyone of the  
planets love your mother, but they just don't get the  
idea of mixing from other planets" He said "That is  
why we don't let Serena and Selena tell the Moon   
people who there Father is, and why Mina, Nina, and  
Lina aren't allowed to tell the people who their  
Mother is"  
"Well, ok but we will be back soon right?" Nina asked.  
"Right" Their father said as they went to say goodbye  
to their Mother and then they left.  
  
Five girls walking through the Venus palace,  
all of them were beautiful, they looked almost exaculy  
alike, though two looked most like each other and the  
other three looked most like each other. They were   
all the princess's of the Moon and Venus, though not  
many people new they were princess's of both, they all  
just figure it was a coincidence that they all looked   
alike. They were known as Princess Serena and Selena  
of the Moon kingdom, and Princess Mina, Nina, and Lina  
of the Venus Kingdom.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Darien left at 11:00 instead of 1:00. He  
ended up getting there at 2:00, he was given   
directions to his room earlier so he new where he  
was going. When he entered his room he found that  
its walls were red and he had a king sized bed with  
roses on the head board. There was a red phone, a  
red computer, a big screened T.V. with things to  
entertain himself. Everything was already put in his  
dresser, unlike Serena's room he had no huge closet.  
He decided to go outside for a few minutes and when  
he got out there, he found a huge backyard, it had  
a flower garden with every kind of flower you could  
think of, it had basket ball courts, tennis courts,  
a baseball field, it had a track, and also it had  
go carts. (AN: I know it would have to be a pretty  
big backyard, please work with me here!!) He went  
back inside and when he got back to his room, then  
he decided to take a shower.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Serena awakened by the sound of the shower.  
'Who could be in the shower?' She thought 'Its my  
bathroom at that' She got up and went over to the  
door and knocked on it, the water was turned of  
quickly. She heard someone get out of the shower  
and then it was answered. She was looking at the   
ground and she saw the feet of a guy who was   
wearing a red robe. As she slowly looked up into  
blue shocked eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
they both asked at the same time. "I'm the tutor  
for the band" Darien said. "You mean, you are   
going to tutor me?" she asked. "Wait a minute,  
you aren't allowed out of here, were you at the  
park today?" Darien asked. "No, why?" Serena said.  
"I saw a girl that looked exactly like you,   
hairstyle and all kissing a guy, I thought it was  
you though" Darien said as Serena gasped "So it  
wasn't just a dream" she whispered. "What?" Darien  
asked. "I just had a dream that I had four sisters,  
one looked exactly like me, one of them was Mina,   
but I didn't know who the others were, but I know  
that the other two looked like Mina." Serena said  
suddenly remembering what he and the scouts did she  
screamed  
"Wait, why am I telling you this?" and  
slammed the door in his face. She new that she   
would be forced to have him tutor her any ways, but  
she just got mad remembering what him and the Scouts  
did. For some reason, she forgave them, but she just  
didn't want to act weak and forgive them. She would  
have to sooner or later though. Then her phone rang,  
it was funny, she had a phone that she wasn't able   
to use, the only way she could talk to someone is if  
they called her and only Mr. Hinako and Leana knew   
the number. She wondered how they are able to block  
her from using it to call someone, as she answered the  
phone. "Hello" she said. "You found a new girl, and  
she should be here tomorrow, her stuff should be   
here today? ok, bye Mr. Hinako.." but before she hung  
up he said "I hope you like your tutor, and to make  
sure you are actually learning something, you will  
have to take tests and do well on them" he said and  
then said bye. 'Great, now I don't have any choice  
but to take my lesson' she thought as she got dressed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Next day...  
  
The lesson was ok, the days were starting  
to get longer now with a three hour teaching and  
another three hours of vocal teachings. They  
had moved the new girl's things in the day before,  
she would be on the first floor. The girl would  
be showing up any minute and Serena was in her   
room, with her music almost as loud as it would  
go. Someone started banging on her bathroom   
door, but she couldn't hear it. She was dancing  
like an idiot all around her room, she must have   
looked like a total idiot. After the song was over  
she walked to the radio and shut it off, not   
noticing the person at the bathroom door until she  
heard someone laughing hysterically. When  
she turned around she turned bright red with   
embarrassment as she saw Darien practically on the  
ground laughing. "Didn't people ever tell you to  
knock before entering a room?" she asked face still  
bright red. "Yes, and I did knock, but you had that  
stupid thing up so loud, that you couldn't hear me"  
Darien said. "Well what do you want?" Serena said  
as her face was almost back to normal color. "I  
just wanted to tell you that I think the new girl   
is here." Darien said. "Really? I'm gonna go down  
and meet her" Serena said. Serena had pretty much  
forgiven Darien after the Teaching lesson yesterday.  
He told her that all of them were worried sick about  
her and that kind of made her feel bad. Though if   
she never saw them again, she wouldn't worry about  
it, if she happened to run into one of them, which  
was doubtful considering that she isn't allowed to  
go out of the house, then she would forgive whoever  
she saw.   
  
Serena ran down the stairs to the new girls  
bedroom. She knocked on the door, when she heard  
"Come in" she went in but didn't see anyone, but   
heard a noise from the bathroom, "I'll be right  
there" she heard a girl's voice say. As Serena  
waited, she looked around and saw that everything  
was exactly the same as her room except that instead  
of Silver, things were orange. Suddenly the door  
opened to reveal a blonde. "Serena?" She asked.  
"Is that you Mina?" Serena asked. "Serena, I am so  
sorry for what I did, I never meant to hurt you"   
Mina said Crying. "That's alright Mina, it doesn't  
matter anymore I guess" Serena said. "You mean, you  
are able to forgive me after what I did?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah, I guess" Serena said as Darien walked through  
the door. "What are you doing here Darien?" Mina   
asked. "I'm the tutor" Darien said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ok, that's all for now! How did you like it?   
Who will be the other three girls? and who are  
the other girls in Serena's dream? You will   
find out in good time!! Please review!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. part 4

Title: A Singing Career, I Have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of  
the characters!  
  
Ok, another girl will enter the band. This  
was a hard decision on who to put in the   
band. I'm not going to say anything, but  
the people who do not get put in the band  
will have a good role in the story as far  
as I can think ahead.  
  
###########################  
  
Serena and Mina worked hard. The days  
were starting to get more strenuous since it  
was two people instead of one. Instead of   
spending six hours on everything they had to   
do, they were spending eight hours on.   
  
In their spare time, Serena told Mina   
about her dream and found out that Mina had  
the same one. They were convinced that the  
people in their dreams were real. Also, they  
believed that they were sister's.   
  
They were doing good on their tests and,  
with Mr. Hinako's permission, cut the hours of  
tutoring. As long as they kept their grades up,  
they didn't have to have as much tutoring.   
Though, they still had to be tutored.  
  
A month Later, Mr. Hinako called and said  
that he found a new girl for the band. The girl  
would be coming tomorrow and her stuff would be  
there today.  
  
#############################  
  
The girl was going to be on the top floor.  
They were being tutored now in the living room.  
The door opened hesitantly and in stepped a girl  
that looked exactly like Serena. "Hey!" Serena  
said remembering the girl from her dream. "Hey!"  
the girl said looking like she knew Serena.   
"What's your name?" Darien asked. "Selena" She  
said. "Hey, that's alot like Serena's" Darien  
said pointing at Serena. Everyone smiled.   
  
After we were done with our lessons Mina and Serena  
talked to Selena and she had the same dream as   
Mina and Serena. They all knew that they had to   
be sisters. Selena also remembers the Silver   
Millenium which also gave a clue as to who she  
was.   
  
Now they had three girls in the band, and  
only two more to go. They didn't have to work hard  
because all of them were doing good, so their   
tutoring wasn't extended a great deal when Selena  
came. They all sounded perfect together and they  
bearly ever made any mistakes, so they didn't have  
to practice to much longer either. the best part  
is that everyone got along and there wasn't   
ever any fightning.  
  
Yet a little over a month later, Mr. Hinako  
called and said that they had another girl for the  
band. They would meet her tomorrow.  
  
############################  
Ok, not a very good ending, but please review!!!  
The next chapter will be out as soon as I can write  
it!!  
  
Ja! 


	6. Part 5

Title: A Singing Career? I have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of   
the charcters!  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while! but here   
is the next chapter!!  
  
###########################################  
  
They moved the new girls stuff in earlier  
during the day. Though Now Serena, Mina, Selena   
and Darien all waited in the living room for her.  
Suddenly the door shot open and a girl walked in.  
She looked alot like Serena, Selena, and Mina,  
but looked the most like Mina. The only way  
Serena and Selena looked different then them is  
that their shades of hair and eyes were slightly  
different, but not very much different. "Hey"  
The new girl said enthusiastically. "Hi!"   
everyone else chorused. "My name is Nina!" the  
girl said. "I'm Serena, that's Selena, that's  
Mina and Darien is the tutor." Serena said  
introducig everyone. "Nice to meet you guys!"  
Nina said.   
  
Through the day they all got aquanted. Of  
course they found out that Nina was there sister,  
from the talk that Mina brought up about dreams.  
So now they are all (minus Darien) in the living   
room talking. 0"What do we do all day?" Nina asked.   
"Well tomorrow you are going to have a fun time   
getting up at 5:00am and start vocal lessons!" Mina   
said sarcastically. "5:00am?" Nina asked as the   
others laughed. "Its not that bad, once you get   
used to it" Serena said. "Yeah, I'm not all that   
used to it yet, but Serena would know because she's   
been here the longest" Selena said. "How long have  
you been here?" Nina asked Serena. "Umm, let me   
think, about...4 months or so" Serena said. "By   
the way Serena, are you and Darien together?"   
Nina asked. "Yeah, why" Serena asked. "Oh, I   
just wanted to know if you knew he was the Earth  
Prince." Nina said. "Yeah! I did know!" Serena  
said.  
  
Later that night, they all went to sleep.  
They were able to take a day off because of Nina's  
arrival, but had to be up and ready for tomorrow.  
  
In the morning everyone was ready to   
practice. First they had their vocal lessons.  
Though they spent alot of time on them, none  
of the girls really needed vocal lessons. It's  
mostly do to the fact that they got them when they   
were younger, but for Mina and Serena, their   
fighting got in the way and they had to stop.   
For the other girls, they never stopped until they  
came here. Though, for some reason, they never  
sounded complete. They all knew that they would  
never sound complete until their fifth sister  
joined the group. All of them figured she would  
be the one to join.  
  
The tutoring did have to change. All of  
the girls were very inttelegent and they were  
slowly talking Mr. Hinako into lowering the four  
hours to just one or two hours. They knew he   
wouldn't go for no tutoring at all, and Serena  
forbidded that they ask, mostly because Darien  
was the tutor, and her boyfriend.  
  
**ONE**MONTH**LATER**  
"Ok Mr. Hinako, We'll be ready for the   
them." Serena said as she hung up the phone.   
"Them?" Selena asked. "Yeah, he found a girl   
for the group. Also, there is going to be one  
dance instructer, and Aroura isn't able to be  
the vocal teacher anymore, so the new vocal  
teacher will be here tomorrow also. Another  
thing is he is also bringing in five  
bodygaurds to live with us." Serena   
said "One more thing, is that they all seem to  
be as old as us, he said to make them more   
likeable and easier to work with. Mr. Hinako  
said they all have extensive training and will  
be going with us everywhere." Serena said.  
"Wow, that is alot of people that will be living  
here." Mina said. "You make it sound like  
this is a small house the way you said that."  
Nina said. "Well I at least hope we all get   
along" Mina said. "It won't matter if we  
get along, we'll still have to live with them"  
Selena said. "I hope they are nice" Nina said.  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow" Darien said  
speaking for the first time in a while.  
  
############################################  
Well, how did you like this chapter? Please review!  
the next chapter will be out as soon as I write it!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Part 6

Title: A Singing Career? I have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok here's the next chapter...Right now, if your   
wondering, I'm trying to get Who Is Sailor Moon?  
and A Singing Career, I have a Duty Don't I?  
Done and then I will work on my other stories.  
I just can't do more than two stories at a time   
anymore....so I'm gonna finish these two and then  
finish Five Cheerleaders, One Guy. The reason  
is because I get to many ideas for other fics  
and then I get wrapped up in one story and I don't  
finish the other story and so on..Ya know? Anyways,  
enjoy the fic!!  
  
######################################  
  
Just before they all went to their rooms,   
the phone rang again and Serena answered, "Hello"  
"Ok, ok, yeah, bye" Serena said as she hung up the   
phone. "What did he want?" Selena asked. "he just  
said that he forgot to mention the gourmet chef the  
he is bringing in" Serena said. "Wow! We may   
actually have a good meal!" Mina said. After that  
everyone just shook their heads and went off to bed.  
  
The next day movers brought in the people's  
things. Then later a girl arrived, she of course  
looked like Mina and all of them, her name was Lina.   
They got acquainted with her. They all got along great.  
  
Later that day everyone except for Darien was  
in Mina's room. Darien was in his own room. Suddenly  
the girls heard voices in the hall, though only Serena  
and Mina recognized them at first. They jumped up and  
ran to the hallway where they saw Amara and Michelle  
walking up the steps. "Hey!" Serena yelled. They   
turned around and were shocked to see Serena and Mina  
there. "What are you two doing here?" Michelle asked.  
"We are two of the girls that are in the band." Mina   
said. "You two are?" Amara asked, "Where are the rest  
of the band?" "Right here!" Nina said. Amara and  
Michelle were shocked, all of them looked almost   
completely the same, then they realized who the other  
girls were "Princess Selenity, Princess Nina, and  
Princess Lina" Amara said. "Yea!" Lina said. "What  
are you two doing here anyways?" Serena asked. "I'm   
the Dance Instructor, also I'm supposed to   
teach proper manners" Michelle said. "Oh, Cool!"  
Mina said. "I'm one of the bodyguards?" Amara   
said. "Cool!" Lina said. "Um, where are our rooms?"  
Amara asked. "Amara, your room is right there next to  
Mina's room." Serena said, "Michelle, I don't know  
where your room is so I'll help you look for it. You  
guys can stay here!" "Ok" was the reply and Michelle  
and Serena went off in search of Michelle's room.  
  
"So Serena, how long have you been here?"   
Michelle said. "I have been here since the day after  
I talked to you guys at the cafe" Serena said. "You've  
been here that long?" Michelle asked. "Yeah" Serena   
said, "Hey! I believe we found your room!" "Yeah!   
thanks Serena" Michelle said as she walked into her   
room and closed the door.   
  
Serena walked down the hall and up the steps  
to her room on the third floor. She walked through  
the bathroom and into Darien's room where he was   
watching T.V. "Hey Darien!" Serena said as she sat  
down next to him. "Hey Serena! anyone else come yet?"  
He asked. "Yeah, Amara and Michelle" Serena said.   
"What are they doing here?" Darien asked. "Amara is   
going to be a bodyguard and Michelle is the new vocal  
teacher" Serena said. "Oh, are they the only ones who  
have come so far?" Darien asked. "As far as I know"  
Serena said. There was a knock at the door "Come in!"  
Darien said. Trista and Hotaru walked into the room.  
"What are you two doing here?" Serena asked. "We are  
two of the bodyguards!" Hotaru said. "We each were   
assigned a person, I was assigned to Nina, Hotaru  
was assigned Selena, Amara was assigned Mina. I don't  
know after that" Trista said, "You should know who's   
assigned to you because your room is right next to your  
bodyguard" "Ok!" Serena said, "Hey I'm gonna go   
talk to the girls"   
  
Serena walked past her door, but when she past   
the door next to hers, she noticed that it was slightly  
open. She knocked and heard the person say to come in.  
Serena opened the door to find a black haired Priestess.  
  
###########################################  
That's all for now! The next chapter will be out after  
I write it!!  
  
Ja ne for now!  



	8. part 7-epilogue

Title: A Singing Career? I Have a Duty, Don't I?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 7- epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters.  
  
Please enjoy the next part!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
What are you doing here?" Serena asked.   
"I'm the bodyguard for" Raye looked at her paper   
"Someone named Sere....." Raye looked up as she   
said, "Your a singer!?" Raye said as she started  
laughing. "Yeah" Serena said as she started to  
get mad. "You can't sing meatball head!" Raye  
said still laughing. "Have you ever heard me   
sing?" Serena asked, she felt tears in her eyes,  
she hadn't thought Raye would laugh at her. Raye  
stopped laughing and said, "No, I guess not."   
"Than you shouldn't say anything" With that she  
ran out of the room, she noticed Raye starting to   
follow her and she got an idea. Serena ran up  
the steps to the fourth floor, down the hall, down  
the steps to the third floor. Raye was still  
following, a bit far behind yet still following.  
Serena ran down the steps to the second floor,  
down the hall, up to the fourth floor and down   
to Mina's room on the first floor. Serena had  
Lost Raye on the way up to the fourth floor.  
  
  
"Serena. Why are you out of breath?" Mina   
said as she noticed Serena's heavy breathing. "Oh,  
Raye is my new bodyguard, and we had a fight."   
Serena said. "That doesn't really explain why you  
are out of breath" Mina said. "Well, I ran and Raye  
chased me..." She trailed off. "So Raye is lost   
somewhere in the house?" Mina asked. "Yeah, pretty  
much" Serena said. Just then Selena, Lina, and Nina  
walked in. "Hi!" everyone said. Mina had the radio  
on, suddenly Mina said "This is my favorite song!"  
then she turned it up full blast. Everyone started   
dancing crazily. If anyone would have saw them they  
would probably laugh their heads off. There was two  
loud knocks, one from the bathroom, and the other  
from the hallway. Both of them opened at the same  
time. One to reveal Amara and Michelle, the other   
to reveal Darien, Raye, Trista, Hotaru, Lita, and Amy.  
Everyone one of them started to laugh at the five   
blond girls who still hadn't noticed them yet. When   
the song was done they all stopped and Mina, who was  
the closest, turned the radio off, and they all turned   
around at the sound of everyone laughing at them.   
Five bright red faces were in the room now. "Hi guys"  
all of them said nervously together. Then Serena, and  
Mina noticed the two knew people "Lita, Amy?" They said  
at the same time.   
  
They gave them a hug and introduced  
them to Nina, Lina, and Selena. "By the way Serena,  
look who I found wandering in the halls" Darien said  
pointing to Raye. "Ya know Serena, you didn't have  
to run away like that and get me lost!" Raye said.  
"Well, if you didn't make fun of me, I wouldn't have  
run off." Serena said. "But why did you have to get  
me lost? I had no clue where I was going at all!"  
Raye said. "I wanted to teach you a lesson, besides  
I knew you would run into someone, I mean there is at  
least one person on each floor" Serena said. Raye   
gave up "I'm sorry Serena" "That's ok" Serena said   
as she hugged Raye and introduced her to the girls.  
"By the way, Lita, Amy, what do you to do?" Mina asked.  
"I'm Nina's bodyguard and I'm the chef." Lita said.   
"I'm the vocal teacher." Amy said. "Cool" everyone   
said as they sat down and talked for hours. Lita  
made something to eat for dinner and at midnight  
Serena said. "Well, I guess we should get to bed,  
remember Lita, Amy, Michelle, Nina, Lina, Mina, and   
Selena, we have to get up at 5:00 tomorrow!" Serena  
said. Serena had become sort of the head of the house,  
telling everyone what to do and stuff like that.   
Nobody really seemed to mind though. And with that  
all of our hero's were reunited again. Everyone  
was finally happy.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know it wasn't that good of an end, but please  
review! Please tell me if you think I should write  
a sequel! I only will if a lot of people review   
telling me to (Well maybe if even one person asked   
me to I will because I have a few ideas)   
If I do, it may be awhile, I'm not sure yet, but  
for now!  
  
Ja ne!! 


End file.
